1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compactor, or crushing device, for compressible containers, in particular in plastic, in metal or in cardboard.
2. Description of Related Art
The compactor according to the invention can advantageously, but not only, be intended for domestic use and can thus constitute a particularly practical utensil within reach of the housewife.
It is known that the use of plastic bottles has come into general use, as well as the use of metal tins (xe2x80x9ccansxe2x80x9d) for drinks. Once empty, these containers are bulky and it is therefore often necessary to decrease their volume. Different compactors exist for this purpose, nevertheless having various disadvantages.
The former state-of-the-art is in particular represented by the patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,414, FR-A-2689034, FR-A-2750073, EP-A-0554646, JP 9234597 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,473.
The purpose of this invention is to put forward a simpler and nevertheless more efficient, lighter, more compact and stronger compactor, essentially for containers intended for liquids. This operation causes the crushing of all containers placed between the two elements.
According to the invention a compactor is indeed put forward consisting of a fixed frame and a mobile element, integral with the frame but capable of sliding through a part of the fixed frame. In its extend or open form, the compactor can receive a container between the upper part of the fixed element, playing the role of an anvil and an upper part of the mobile element playing the role of a plunger piston. The mobile element is then subjected to a downward vertical force, this force is applied to its lower part, present below the upper part of the fixed element. The container is thus compressed between the two upper parts, between their opposites surfaces, by a force exerted downward in a point located at the lower part of the sliding mobile element, located above the lower part of the fixed element.
The force on this mobile part is advantageously exerted by the user""s foot, the fixed frame being placed on the floor.
The principle on which an aspect of this invention rests, consists in compressing a container by exerting a force with the foot, and therefore potentially with the weight of the user""s body, the foot being situated below the container and exerting its force on a stirrup or a pedal comprising at least one arm directly connected to the mobile compressor element located above the container, the arm(s) sliding in a fixed frame on which the aforesaid container is placed.
The sliding part comprises an upper compressor element, for example in the form of a plate or a ring, capable of vertically compressing the container. This element can more or less partially conform in shape to the upper part of the container in order to maintain the vertical stability of this during the compression. The annular element of the plate can thus advantageously have an opening capable of receiving the neck of a plastic bottle.
The upper compressor element is connected, preferably rigidly, to a lower bearing plate, playing the role of pedal.
The connection can be effected by one or several arms in the form of rods or tubes sliding in an upper part of the fixed frame, the aforesaid frame being at least partially open and housing the bearing element on which the compression force is exerted. The rods or tubes can be metallic.
Advantageously the connection can also result from a lateral part of a cylindrical wall sliding on an additional lateral part of the fixed frame.
The frame or fixed part contains the bearing element and is capable of containing it during its stroke at the time of the compression operation. The fixed frame has a lateral recess capable of enabling the foot to exert its force during the entire stroke of the sliding element. The frame advantageously comprises a base for providing its stability on the floor.
The fixed frame can be implemented in rigid plastic, for example in the form of two identical, molded and assembled, half body shells possibly having internal reinforcement ribs. According to one embodiment, these assembled half bodies can contain lateral internal guides, for example in the form of channels or grooves, in order to enable an easy sliding of the tubes or rods of the sliding part connecting the compression plate and the pedal.
The invention will be better understood and the advantages of this will appear more clearly in the course of the explanatory specification that follows and submitted with reference to the attached schematic drawings, only provided by way of example in order to illustrate embodiments of the invention.